


Ashii's 2018 Drabbles

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Coach/Player Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Firsts, Fluff, Getting Together, Hair, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pining, Pliroy Week 2018, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've posted to Tumblr this past year. Each chapter is labeled with the pairing, rating, and prompt and organized by fandom for easier browsing.





	1. JJ/Yuri, Gen, Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on doing this but with Tumblr's purge and filtering I decided I wanted a place to keep all my drabbles in one place. Despite the fact that they claim text isn't affected I've already seen my posts flagged or hidden because I've properly tagged things as "nsfw."

Yuri stared at JJ as he knelt down on their living room floor and produced a silver ring. This couldn’t be happening.

“Yuri Plisetsky, you’re the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

He groaned and massaged his temples. JJ looked concerned, but remained still.

“Ugh, you asshole.” Yuri reached in his pocket and showed JJ a gold band.

JJ’s eyes widened and he stood, throwing his arms around Yuri.

They broke apart and JJ slid the ring on Yuri’s finger. Yuri gave JJ a sly expression as he put his ring on JJ.

“At least I got gold.”


	2. JJ/Yuri, Mature, Food/Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piroy week day 2 food/cooking
> 
> See art by Luscious Whiteflame based on this drabble [here.](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/171469814084/pliroy-week-day-2-cooking-together-inspired-from)

JJ sets the bowl down and swipes his finger into the cookie dough. Yuri’s expression morphs into arousal as he swirls his tongue around his finger.

Yuri walks close enough to JJ to feel his hair tickle his chin. JJ winks and licks at his finger once more, making an overexaggerated moan.

Not to be ignored, Yuri dips his finger into the cookie dough and holds it up to JJ’s lips. JJ takes his finger into his mouth slowly and watches as Yuri’s eyes widen.

JJ drops to his knees with excitement - he wants to taste something else now.

—

He takes out Yuri’s long prick and mimicks his earlier actions. Yuri stuffs his knuckles into his mouth to keep from crying out. JJ isn’t sure why; he enjoys hearing his lover scream with pleasure.

Once he’s done teasing, JJ takes the entire length into the back of his throat. It doesn’t take very long before Yuri grips the countertop and his cock pulses inside JJ’s mouth.

JJ tucks Yuri’s cock in his pants and stands, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s lips before he preheats the oven.

Cookies may be sweeter than Yuri, but they don’t taste nearly as satisfying.


	3. JJ/Yuri, Teen, Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Pliroy Week Day 4 Thunderstorms
> 
> Many thanks to [@phaytesworld](https://tmblr.co/mBUZ--ngP2em9CBMcoQIf9w) for the prompt. This is exactly 1000 words and includes 20 questions.

Yuri glared at his phone. JJ was late. Sure, it made sense with the pouring rain, but why didn’t the asshole let him know he wouldn’t be on time?

Plus, it was JJ’s dumb idea for them to go out. After hooking up several times the past season, Yuri finally gave into JJ’s begging for a date. This was how he repaid his kindness?

He took another drink from his mocha and scrolled through his phone. There was nothing from JJ on any of his socials, which was unusual. His last Instagram had a selfie of him grinning at the camera with the caption, “Ready to tame a tiger.” It brought an involuntary smile to his face. Yuri caught himself and bit his lip. Why was he smiling?

Suddenly, a round of buzzes and beeps resounded in the cafe as a flooding warning came up on Yuri’s phone. He stared at the affected areas. That was where JJ was staying. Was he okay?

His heart began to beat faster and his mouth felt dry. Yuri shook his head. He didn’t want to start worrying about the bastard. This was just supposed to be a date to prove that they shouldn’t be anything more than fantastic sex. Yuri didn’t actually like JJ Leroy. Wouldn’t that make him insane?

Still, Yuri thought back to some of the moments between them after sex, when JJ held him close and they talked about everything from their last competition to those obnoxious Kardashians. JJ was a good listener and had talked him through a fight he had with Mila. Sometimes it felt like more than a hookup, but could they really work out?

He watched as someone’s husband walked through the cafe. His wife walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss, and they sat down together holding hands. Yuri crinkled his nose. Was that what JJ wanted? Was that what  _he_ wanted?

Yuri was blinded by a flash of lightning and then was submerged in darkness as thunder boomed. Several people in the cafe screamed. The power was out. Why had he agreed to go to a cafe when he clearly needed at least five shots of the strongest vodka he could find?

The baristas walked around passing out a pass for a free coffee. As though Yuri gave a shit about the inconvenience of being in the dark. Where was JJ?

He stared at his phone. JJ was forty minutes late and the storm had only gotten worse. Maybe he wasn’t as dumb as Yuri always thought he was and he pulled over to wait for the storm to pass. Did the flooding slow him down?

Yuri had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to text JJ, but he gave in and typed out a message that he didn’t think sounded too desperate.  _where ru?_

Five minutes crawled by and Yuri watched out the window as people ran out of their cars and into the different buildings for cover. This was one of the worst storms Yuri had ever seen, and he still didn’t have a response from JJ. Why was he so late?

He felt tears prickle at his eyes and he smacked the table, causing several people near him to jump. Yuri didn’t like JJ. He couldn’t. Why was JJ so great?

JJ was soft and hard in all the right places. Despite his dumb jokes, he made Yuri smile. He made Yuri feel special. Plus, JJ didn’t care what other people thought about him. Weren’t those attributes Yuri liked in a person?

As Yuri checked his phone for the umpteenth time, he saw the headlights of a familiar red Mercedes. Instead of staying inside and ignoring JJ like he’d planned, he found himself standing and rushing outside. He had to be sure it was JJ and he was alright.

The rain pelted his body like bullets. He was dripping with water after a few seconds of being outside. JJ parked and turned off the engine, then opened the door and stood. His eyes widened as he realized Yuri was standing right in front of him. Fuck, he looked so attractive.

“Asshole!” Yuri shoved him with both hands and he stumbled backward. “You’re almost an hour late!”

JJ gave Yuri a smile. “I’m so sorry, Yuri-chan! There was an accident on the freeway. I got caught in traffic and my phone died.” He held up his phone. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“I was - I was -” Yuri shoved JJ again. “I was  _worried_ about you!”

Fuck, had he said that out loud?

JJ’s lips parted in surprise. “What?”

Yuri grabbed JJ by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. They were both soaking wet, but Yuri couldn’t care less. JJ was safe and apparently, that’s what he mattered to Yuri. Even though it was freezing outside with the wind and rain whipping around their bodies, JJ made Yuri feel warm. He made Yuri feel like home.

He pulled away. “Be my boyfriend.”

JJ tilted his head. “You want that?”

“Yes, dammit. Don’t make me ask again.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at JJ, then took his hand and they walked towards the entrance of the cafe. “The power is out but you could get a scone if you wanted.”

They walked into the cafe and JJ turned to Yuri. “You didn’t ask me.”

“What?” Yuri crossed his arms and realized that everyone in the cafe was watching them.

JJ gave Yuri a playful smile and squeezed Yuri’s hand. “You didn’t ask me; you told me.”

Part of Yuri wanted to punch him, but the other part had been so worried about JJ, he didn’t care about the embarrassment. The latter part won out. He looked up at JJ and drew in a slow breath. “Jean Jacques Leroy, will you be my boyfriend?”

He kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Yuri-chan.”

The rain didn’t seem to fall as hard.


	4. JJ/Yuri, Teen, Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pliroy Week Day 5: Firsts

JJ was drunk. He’d never had much to drink, but he didn’t want to think about how much he messed up on the ice anymore. His bronze medal glared up at him from his chest. He didn’t deserve it.

He downed another glass of champagne and watched as everyone else at the banquet danced and sang. Rounds of laughter rang around the room and JJ had never felt so alone.

“Hey, Leroy.”

JJ turned and saw Yuri Plisetsky standing in front of him with an amused expression on his face. He admired the dark blue suit cut to show off how slim Yuri was. “Come to gloat?”

Yuri snorted. “That isn’t necessary with your pity party.”

He sighed and tipped back another glass of champagne. “Well, Princess, congratulations. You beat me.”

“You’d better be back at top form for Worlds. I need you to skate like you did before.”

He stared at Yuri, who he was now seeing in double. “What?”

“Ugh, do you need me to spell it out? You’re a good skater and I want to beat you when you skate a routine perfectly.”

At that, JJ burst into tears. Yuri, panicking at the sudden outburst, yanked him out of the ballroom and led him to a restroom. JJ stumbled, but Yuri was stronger than he looked.

Yuri set JJ against the sink counter and handed him a tissue. JJ blew his nose.

“I didn’t think that would make you cry, asshole.”

He wiped at his eyes and tried not to start crying again. He had just made himself look like an idiot in front of the meanest skater JJ knew. “Sorry.”

Yuri’s eyes softened. Time seemed to stand still and JJ’s vision went back to normal. Yuri was too close. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on JJ’s lips. His lips were warm and made JJ shiver.

After a moment of staring in shock, JJ pulled him back, deepening the kiss and slid his hands under Yuri’s suit, bunching it up. Suddenly, all of his sadness and disappointment melted away. Kissing Yuri was healing. He hadn’t even realized this was something he wanted, but now? JJ wanted to keep doing it.

They broke apart in silence. JJ wasn’t sure what to say. He was dizzy from both the champagne but also the kiss. Yuri let out a laugh, then shook his head and turned around, walking out of the restroom. He didn’t have the energy to call after him.

JJ wasn’t sure if he heard Yuri correctly, but he mumbled something as he closed the door.

“It had to be you.”

He slumped against the wall and took out his phone and sent an SOS text to Otabek. There was no way he could make it back to his hotel room without assistance.

His memory was spotty. What had happened? Had Yuri actually been in there with him or had he imagined it?

Either way, JJ felt ready to face his next competition.


	5. JJ/Yuri, Gen, "Some people call this wisdom"

Yuri stared at the sight in front of him. JJ was sitting in the middle of the floor of their living room with pieces of his laptop strewn about. He had the decency to look abashed.

"Hey, Yuri. I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"What the fuck is this?" Yuri looked at the bent fan beside JJ.

JJ cleared his throat. "Right. Um, your laptop was making a funny noise and I decided to try and find the source."

"Did you find it?"

"That isn't really the point, is it?"

Yuri sat down beside JJ and picked up a couple screws that rolled away. "I think it is."

He looked at Yuri with a wounded expression. "Some people call this wisdom. Instead of going to a repair center I tried to fix this myself."

"The rest of us call this stupidity. You probably broke the laptop and voided the warranty." Yuri raised his eyebrows at JJ.

"Damn." JJ bit his lip. "I'm sorry; I thought I could do this."

Yuri leaned forward and touched his hand to JJ's cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You're lucky you're cute. And now, you owe me a new laptop."


	6. Victor/Chris, Teen, "Take what you need"

Chris knocked on the door to Viktor’s hotel room. He waited, then knocked again. Viktor was normally far more responsive than this.

Finally, the door opened to a sniffling Viktor, his cheeks streaked with tears. Chris’s mouth dropped open. His gorgeous long hair was gone, the ends all at different lengths.

Viktor burst into tears once Chris walked in and shut the door. “I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. “What happened?”

“I couldn’t take it any longer.”

Chris bit his lip. “What do you mean?”

Viktor stared at himself in the floor mirror next to the dresser and wiped his eyes. “I’m done being the World-Famous Perfect Junior. I’m an adult. It was time for a change.”

“Right.” Chris ran his fingers through his own curly hair. “Why are you upset?”

“I can’t cut my own hair for shit. Chris, help!” Viktor thrust a pair of scissors at him.

After dodging the pointed part, he took the scissors from Viktor and walked him to the bathroom. Chris wasn’t very skilled at cutting hair but he could make it look better than it was now.

As he snipped off the worst bits of Viktor’s hair a style began to emerge. He could give Viktor an emo look. Chris always thought Viktor would look amazing with hair covering one of his eyes.

Viktor stared at Chris as he worked through each side of his hair. “I like it.”

“You don’t need to keep it like this but it’s a start.” Chris paused. “What will Yakov do?”

He laughed bitterly. “Probably ban me from the rink for a week. We’re going to have to completely rework my program without my hair.”

Chris shook his head. “Nonsense. You know you shouldn’t rely on your hair to tell the story.”

Viktor gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Alright. What do you think?” Chris brushed some flyaway strands off Viktor’s shoulders.

“It’s good.” Viktor rubbed the back of his head. “It feels weird.”

“No kidding. It’s shorter than you’ve had it in ages, right?”

Viktor nodded. “It was time for a change.”

Chris rested his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and squeezed. “You do look more mature.”

“Do I?” Viktor’s eyes flashed and he stood, leaning his weight into Chris.

He took the opportunity to run his hands down Viktor’s chest, feeling his muscles beneath his clothes. “You’re just as fucking gorgeous as you were an hour ago.”

Viktor let out a gasp as Chris pressed a wet kiss to his neck. Chris liked the easier access to his skin. “Take what you need, Christophe.”

Chris didn’t know how Viktor managed to switch from hysterical to aroused so quickly but he couldn’t complain. He made quick work of Vikor’s clothes and stared at his beauty. Viktor’s body was no longer hidden by hair. Instead, Viktor’s body was on full display, unmasked, open, vulnerable.

He led Viktor to the bed. He had every intention of showing Viktor just how perfect he was, with or without his signature locks.


	7. Victor/Chris, Explicit, "I heard enough. This ends now."

Kissing Viktor was like a drug. Chris swore each time would be the last, but he was fucking irresistible. He drowned in every essence of Viktor, his hands exploring each part of Viktor’s body as though it was their first time again, secretly hoping that his talent might rub off on Chris.

Chris savored every moment with Viktor. He knew he would never be the public boyfriend but Chris knew how to play the role of secret lover. If Viktor was offering Chris couldn’t bring himself to say no. He wanted to reject his sweet nothings, to say,  _“I heard enough. This ends now_ ,” but both of them knew Chris didn’t have the strength.

Viktor took everything Chris gave him and more. He slammed Chris onto the bed and they wrestled, their clothes nothing but obstacles to their end goal. Chris thrust up, desperate for more friction between their bodies.

He pulled back, breathless. “You wanna fuck me?”

“ _Yes_.” Viktor reached over the bed and pulled out a condom from his wallet.

Chris stroked himself as he watched Viktor slide the condom down his cock. “I’m already prepared.”

Viktor sputtered, clearly not expecting Chris’s words. Chris gave a smirk of satisfaction. “What would you have done if I wanted you to fuck me this time?”

“Baby, I would have licked your rim until you cried and fucked you all night.” Chris scooted down to meet Viktor’s hips.

“Fuck, that would have been good, too.” Viktor positioned himself at Chris’s entrance and slid inside.

They moaned in tandem as Viktor filled up Chris. “You like fucking me, don’t you, Viktor?”

Viktor leaned forward, splitting Chris in half as his feet rested beside his head. “I  _love_ fucking you, Christophe. Just like the first time. Just like the next time.”

Chris let out a soft cry as Viktor’s words washed over him.  _Next time_. Viktor wasn’t done with him.

Would he ever?


	8. Victor/Yuri, Mature, "How can I trust you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as a continuation of my Stolen Moments verse

“Why are you here?” Yuri stares at Viktor in the doorway but moves so he can come inside.

“Yura, I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t do it. Coward.”

Viktor looks miserable and Yuri feels a twinge in his heart. He tries to ignore it. “He’s my husband.”

Yuri glares at him. “What the fuck am I?”

They step into the living room and Yuri sits on his couch, his arms crossed. Viktor’s face crumples. “I love you, Yura.”

“Stop saying my name like that.” Yuri scowls. He knows what’s coming. He has to prepare himself. “You’re stringing me along like your devoted fans. And that fucking pig.”

Viktor sits beside Yuri and props his elbows on his knees, resting his head on his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

Yuri breathes in deeply through his nose. Viktor’s scent is calming, familiar. “You know what to do, you just don’t want to do it.”

“I can’t break his heart like that.”

“You can break mine?” Yuri hates how vulnerable he sounds.

Viktor sits up and traces Yuri’s cheek with his fingers. “Never.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You know my biggest secret already.” Viktor leans close, too close. Yuri feels his breath hitch. “Please, just be with me?”

Yuri twiddles the ring on his middle finger. It’s been two years since they started this affair and Viktor still hasn’t told Yuuri, still hasn’t chosen him. “You’re manipulating me.”

“Is it working?”

“Yes.”

Yuri pushes forward and kisses Viktor. He needs Viktor’s love like he needs air. One day, Viktor will tell the pig. It’s getting harder and harder to say goodbye, to share Viktor.

As they tear each other’s clothes off, Yuri decides he isn’t ready to let this go. Even if they are in the shadows for just a little longer.


	9. Ren/Haru (SL), Gen, Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 1 of Super Lover's Week, Firsts

Haru woke to sunlight streaming into the bedroom. He groaned and shifted under the covers, curling up against Ren.

Ren stirred, his eyes opening part-way before closing again. Haru nudged him and Ren glared at him. He smiled and slid his hand under Ren’s shirt, stroking his soft skin.

“Morning.”

“It’d be a better morning if you let me sleep in.”

He gestured to his alarm clock. “We slept in.”

Ren pouted but pressed a quick kiss to Haru’s lips and rested his head on the pillow. Haru couldn’t help the words that tumbled out between them.

“I love you.”


	10. Ren/Haru (SL), Teen, "I thought you had forgotten"

Ren is restless. He rolls over in his and Haru's shared bed, waiting for Haru to return from the hospital with Aki and Shima. They had forced Ren to go to bed, citing that he needs rest after the stress and chilly rain.

He's overjoyed Haru's memory is back, but how much of it really came back? Will they be back to square one -- again?

The sound of the door opening and shutting echoes in the empty house. Ren rolls over again and closes his eyes. Someone is sure to check on him.

"I don't care, Shima. I'm going to bed." Ren hears Haru's footsteps getting closer.

"Haru!"

"I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Fine." The door opens and closes again and now, it's just him and Haru.

"Ren?"

He lifts his head and looks across the room. When Haru forgot him it was as though he were a different person. Now, he's Haru again. He's  _ Ren's _ Haru.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Ren rests his head back on the pillow.

"It's fine. Can I come to bed?"

Ren nods. "It's your bed."

Haru climbs into bed and gets under the sheets. His body heat makes Ren feel warm and safe.

"I'm sorry."

Ren curls his knees to his chest. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Is your hand okay?"

He shows Ren his bandaged hand. "I'm fine. Ren, listen. I was an ass."

"You're always an ass."

Haru chuckles. "That's true. And yet, you put up with me anyway."

Ren can't hold back any longer. He throws his arms around Haru, fighting the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "I thought you had forgotten me forever."

He presses a kiss to the top of Ren's head. "I love you, Ren."

At these words, Ren looks up into Haru's eyes. "I love you, too."

They kiss and Ren realizes how different it had been kissing Haru when he had amnesia. Ren fits perfectly in Haru's arms now, sparks flying between them. Haru's lips fit perfectly against his own. He immediately feels lighter, the burden of Haru's amnesia finally letting up.

Haru pulls away. "Before I hit my head, I was going to make love to you."

Ren nods. His heart is racing but he's wanted this for years. "Please?"

He rolls Ren onto his back, running his fingers through Ren's hair. "You're begging  _ me _ ?"

Haru dips his head down and kisses him again. As he surrenders himself, his body, Ren knows that their relationship will always be complicated, but he also knows they were meant to be.


	11. Sousuke/Rin, Gen, "Can you feel this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 1

It doesn’t happen in the way most people would expect. They’ve been friends for so long, their roots deeply embedded in each other. Sousuke thinks it will happen more naturally.

Instead, it happens with Rin showing up in his dorm one night. He’s wearing his usual workout clothes but he somehow looks completely different. It’s his expression. Rin looks open. Rin looks free.

Sousuke climbs out of bed and approaches Rin. Sparks radiate between them.

Rin takes Sousuke’s hand, runs his fingers down his palm. “Can you feel this?”

Sousuke nods, his throat dry.

“What about this?”

Rin kisses him.


	12. Makoto/Haru, Teen, "Will that be all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober Day 2

“I still don’t understand it.”

Makoto sighed and looked at Haru, threading their fingers together. “What else is there to understand? I don’t want to do it.”

Haru frowned. “But why not?”

“You don’t normally care this much about something this trivial. Why now?”

“I know you miss swimming.”

He wasn’t sure why Haru wouldn’t let up. It wasn’t as though this was important. Plus, he’d rather be doing other things in bed on their shared day off. Makoto tried to make that clear by sliding his hand along Haru’s hip.

Haru pushed his hand off and sat up in the bed. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

“Makoto, you were invited to join a team.”

“I was invited to join a casual club.” Makoto sighed. It sounded like a lot of fun but he felt silly swimming local events when his friends were competing at a national or global level.

“You want to focus on school right now but don’t you want to do something for fun?”

Makoto laughed. Haru certainly had changed the past few years. He remembered less than a year ago Haru never even asked about Makoto’s life. “You want me to do this.”

Haru nodded. “You miss it.”

“You don’t think a local swim club is dumb?”

“Why would I think it’s dumb? You want to keep swimming, don’t you?” Haru brushed Makoto’s hair out of his face.

Makoto looked away. “It’s a little pathetic compared to the rest of you.”

Haru sat up and stared at him. “Do what you want. We aren’t going to judge you.”

He wasn’t sure what he was so worried about. Haru wasn’t judgmental and neither were his other friends. Makoto was excited about getting to compete again, despite it being a more relaxed level of competition.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Now can we please enjoy our day off?”

Haru pecked a kiss on Makoto’s cheek. “You need a new swimsuit. Let’s go shopping.”

Makoto let out a groan as Haru dragged him out of bed. As much as he wanted time alone with Haru, he was excited that he had some exciting news to tell the rest of his friends. “Will that be all?”

After a pause, Haru shook his head. “On second thought, we can make some time for what you want.”

Without warning, he pushed Makoto back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.


	13. Ai/Sousuke/Rin, Mature, "People like you have no imagination"

Ai curls into Rin’s side. Rin lets out a grunt and pushes him against Sousuke, who’s still snoring.

“I’m cold.”

Rin sits up, remembering what the three of them did the previous night. He looks down at Ai, who has a mischievous expression on his face. “I think you were trying to start something else.”

Ai scoffs and Rin rolls over on top of him. He pins Ai’s wrists above his head. “Was last night not enough?” Rin knows his voice in Ai’s ear drives him crazy.

“People like you have no imagination.” Ai’s voice cracking gives away his arousal.

Sousuke stirs at the movement and opens his eyes. Rin grins at him. “Sorry, Sousuke. Ai woke me up.”

“We all need sleep after last night.” Sousuke runs his fingers along Rin’s back.

“Sleep later; Rin goes back to Australia tonight and I’m not done with you two.”

Sousuke seems interested now and captures Rin’s lips in a kiss. Ai squirms beneath them, still forever grateful to be a part of whatever this is.

That’s the thing; Rin doesn’t know how it happened or what happens next; all he knows is that he likes this. It makes him feel complete.


	14. Rei/Makoto, Teen, "I know you do"

Rei looked around at the scene in front of him. Summer was finally here, which brought his friends from Tokyo straight to the Iwatobi pool. He watched as Nagisa splashed with Rin. Haru swam alone, doing the required training his coach had scheduled.

Sousuke was finally swimming too, though paddling around with children probably wasn’t what he had in mind. He chuckled as he watched Sousuke and Makoto pull very small children around the shallow end of the pool.

His eyes traveled to Makoto. Rei couldn’t deny that Haru had beauty when he swam free, but that was nothing compared to the way Makoto looked all the time. Makoto’s bright smile lit up a room in a way Rei couldn’t compare to anyone else.

There had been rumors of Makoto living with Haru, that they were having a torrid affair in Tokyo, but Rei could feel the tension between Haru, Rin, and Sousuke. Makoto had been left alone, again.

Rei ran his fingers through his hair and drew in a deep breath. He was finally ready to go to university and make something of himself, yet the idea of telling someone how he felt paralyzed him.

After everyone was sufficiently tired out, they began climbing out of the pool. “M-Makoto?”

Makoto looked up at Rei, who immediately regretted his decision. His eyes were so green and Rei couldn’t look away. “Yes, Rei?”

“Um, do you have time to talk?”

He looked back at Haru, who had jumped back in the pool with Rin. His face hardened. “Yeah. Let’s go outside.”

Rei nodded and they threw on their t-shirts before heading outside. He was secretly grateful Makoto put on more clothes because there was no way he could say what he needed to say with Makoto’s gorgeous muscles on display.

Shit, he was turning into Gou.

They settled on a bench outside the building. “What did you want to say?“ 

"You know how I’m majoring in sports nutrition?” At Makoto’s nod, Rei continued. “I imagine I might take some similar classes to you and I’d like some advice.”

“What do you really want, Rei?” Makoto gave him a half smile.

Rei stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“You look like you’re about to explode. You get excited when you talk about school, not fearful. What’s going on?” Makoto scooted closer to Rei with a concerned expression.

He let out a sigh. “I just wanted to say that I think you’re beautiful.”

Makoto blinked and frowned, staring at Rei. “What?”

Rei threw his caution to the wind. He was about to be rejected anyway; he might as well say it all. “Makoto, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

His words hung in the air as Makoto stayed silent. Finally, he spoke. “I don’t know what to say. I have feelings for-”

“I know you do. I know you would follow him anywhere, but maybe, for now, you can enjoy my attention?” Rei moved forward and pressed a soft kiss to Makoto’s lips.

Despite it being so short, it was everything Rei imagined it would be. Makoto’s lips were so soft and he made a desperate whine in the back of his throat as their lips touched.

Rei pulled away, horrified. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me-”

His last bit of apology was muffled by Makoto kissing him. He was more than content to stop talking and enjoy the kiss.

Perhaps Rei could be a good distraction for Makoto this summer. Either way, Rei knew he had to bask in every moment of being with Makoto.


	15. Haru/Ryuuji, Explicit, "You shouldn't have come here"

Haru’s hand trembled as he knocked on the door. Fuck. He couldn’t back down now.

His coach opened the door. “Nanase? What are you doing here? It’s almost one in the morning.”

“Can I come in?” Haru tried to keep his face blank. Ryuuji was able to read him better than most.

“How did you know where I live?” Ryuuji stepped aside as Haru walked through the doorway.

“I asked.” Haru gave a shrug and leaned against the wall.

“You didn’t answer my first question. Why are you here?” Ryuuji frowned and looked at Haru. “Nanase, are you  _drunk_?”

Haru thought about the beer and shots he and Rin had done earlier that night. “Maybe.”

“You shouldn’t have come here.” Ryuuji sighed and went to the kitchen. “Have some water.”

“I’m here because I want to be.” Haru walked across the kitchen and took the cup of water from Ryuuji. “I want to know what it’s like to be the best.”

“What are you talking about?”

Thoughts swam through Haru’s head. Why  _was_ he there? What was he talking about? It all made sense when he and Rin were talking, but now, nothing did. “You were the best. I want you to teach me.”

Ryuuji’s brows furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

Haru downed the water and set it on the counter. He took a few steps toward Ryuuji so they were face to face. “I need you to do more for me.”

“Tell me what you need.” Haru could feel Ryuuji’s breath on his face.

He gripped Ryuuji’s collar and yanked him down into a sloppy kiss. It was probably the alcohol but it was the best kiss he’d ever had. Haru moaned as Ryuuji responded, his hands gripping Haru’s back.

Ryuuji pulled back and stared at Haru. His pupils were dilated and his mouth hung half-open. “Was this why you came?”

Haru nodded. “Be my coach.”

“I’m not a nice man, Nanase.”

“Don’t give a shit.” He dropped to his knees and pushed Ryuuji against the counter. Haru thought about this for months, since he first saw Ryuuji’s stupid pork cutlet bowl-loving face. He wanted to taste him, wanted him on a level he didn’t understand.

Ryuuji didn’t fight Haru as his hands gripped the buttons to his pants and unzipped them. Haru thought he might argue more. It was all for the best since he was so drunk. He didn’t think he could come up with coherent reasons he wanted to do this.

His cock popped out from his boxers and Haru stared at it. He’d never seen one in this setting before, only in locker rooms or on the internet. His mouth watered.

Haru moved his head forward and gave a tentative lick. Ryuuji threaded his fingers through Haru’s hair, giving it a light tug. “Swirl your tongue around the head.”

He obliged, eliciting a groan from above him. “Good, Nanase. Now suck me.”

It was easy. Haru opened his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips, then took Ryuuji’s length down his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , you never do anything half-assed, do you?”

Haru shook his head and began to move. Ryuuji thrust up, causing Haru to gag. He didn’t care; all he wanted was to make Ryuuji just as aroused as he’d been the past few months.

Soon, the only sounds Haru could hear were Ryuuji’s grunts of approval and his own breath in and out his nose. Ryuuji squeezed Haru’s hair. “I’m close.”

Did he think he was going to stop? Haru huffed and took Ryuuji even deeper, his fingers digging into the flesh of his ass.

Ryuuji made a muffled sound, then thrust forward. Bitter fluid shot into Haru’s mouth. He winced but milked Ryuuji’s dick until he finished his orgasm.

Haru released Ryuuji’s dick with a pop and swallowed the come. He must have still been wincing because Ryuuji gave him another cup of water. After wiping his mouth, he took a sip.

“Stand up.” Ryuuji sat on the counter and looked down at Haru.

“No.” Haru leaned against a cabinet and stared forward.

“I don’t understand you, Nanase. What do you want from me?”

Haru paused. He knew what he wanted but wasn’t sure he’d get it. “I want you to fuck me.”

Ryuuji blinked. “Was that your first time doing that?”

“What does it matter? Was it bad?” Haru didn’t care but he’d grown used to getting feedback from his coach.

“It was adequate.”

“Since I satisfied you, you should satisfy me.” Haru took off his shirt and finally looked up at Ryuuji.

“I’ve seen your chest. Don’t get me wrong, you have a great body, but that isn’t going to convince me.”

Haru glared at him, then tugged off his pants, taking his firm cock in his hands. “Have you seen this?”

Ryuuji’s eyes traveled to Haru’s hand. “No.”

“Don’t you want to touch me?”

“Fuck.” Ryuuji hopped off the counter, pulled Haru up, and tugged him toward the bedroom. “Don’t you dare call me ‘Coach’ while I’m fucking you.”

Haru let out a snort as he fell to the bed. He could still do it in his mind.


	16. Isu/Gou, Mature, "But I will never forget!"

Gou wasn't used to spending time with other girls. Girls were mean and bitchy and betrayed you at the drop of a hat. She preferred to hang out with boys, who were generally honest and upfront. Not to mention, they had glorious muscles she loved to stare at.

But Isuzu Mikoshiba was different. She was almost like a boy, with her head confidently raised, constantly fighting to be the best. Isu kicked more ass than the boys she knew.

After nationals, they found themselves comparing photos of gorgeous muscles on their phones back at Gou's hotel room.

"Rei has amazing deltoids, doesn't he?"

Gou nodded. "But look at Haruka."

Isu's eyes widened. "Wow."

"I know." Gou bit her lip and set her phone down. "Do you have nice muscles?"

"What?" Isu turned and looked at Gou.

"It's just--" Gou blushed and looked down. "Your brothers both have attractive muscles. I bet yours are even better."

Isu stood up without a word. Gou buried her face in her hands. How could she be so callous?

"Aren't you going to look?"

Gou peeked an eye between her fingers and her jaw dropped. Isu was standing in front of her wearing just her bra and underwear.

Her muscles were impressive. Isu's shoulder's were wide and thick, lines traveling down her arms. Her abs were extremely visible, ridges falling up and down her stomach. Even her quads were well defined. Gou felt her mouth water. Who knew girls could be so muscular?

"Is this what you wanted to see?"

Gou stood and brought her fingers to Isu's shoulders, tracing the line of muscles. "Turn around."

Her fingers followed Isu's shoulder blades, squeezing softly at the muscles on her body. She paused at her bra strap, then slid her hand further down, cupping Isu's ass. Isu let out a gasp as Gou's hands traveled back up and began to slide down her panties.

They jumped as Isu's phone rang. Gou snatched her hands back as though Isu was on fire, blushing almost as deeply as the color of her hair.

"Hello? What? God dammit." Isu hung up the phone. "Sorry, Gou. I have to leave. Half the team got food poisoning."

Gou grimaced. "That sounds gross."

Isu pulled her clothes back on and ran her fingers through her hair. "Definitely. But I will never forget! Can we continue this some other time?"

"You have my number. Text me." Gou drew a shaky breath and collapsed into her bed as she watched Isu leave.

Maybe girls weren't so bad.


	17. Harry/Draco, Teen, "No worries, we still have time"

“ _Fuck_! Use the fucking brakes!”

“Shit!” Draco swerved and the car swung off the road.

Harry covered his face with his arms and said a silent prayer to every deity he could think of. Both of them screamed as the car skidded down the hill, rolling to a stop as it crashed into a field of bushes.

“Merlin’s saggy left tit, why the fuck did you ask me to drive?” Draco’s voice was filled with fear, despite the fact that the car was no longer moving.

Harry wanted to yell back at him but Draco’s normally perfect blond hair sticking up everywhere, his eyes wild, was completely different than anything he’d ever seen before. He burst into laughter.

A pair of hands shoved Harry into the door. “Fuck you, Potter.”

“Ow! I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Does it look like I’m  _okay_? We almost died in this fucking death trap!” Draco shoved Harry again.

Harry tried to stop laughing. “You forgot to brake.”

Draco looked at the floor of the car. “Is that what that other foot button on the left does?”

“Yes, dummy.”

He checked the time. “We’re going to be late if we need to fix this fucking piece of shit.”

“No, worries, we still have time.” Harry straightened his tie and pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek.

It wasn’t as if their wedding would start without them.


	18. Harry/Draco, Teen, "You think this troubles me?"

"A Firewhisky. From the bloke over there."

Harry glanced across the bar and saw Malfoy sitting at a stool. " _Him_?"

The bartender shrugged and passed him the glass. Harry took it and swirled the amber liquid around. Accepting the drink wouldn't mean anything, would it? He held up the drink toward Malfoy, acknowledging him before he drank it in one gulp.

He stared straight ahead. Auror work was more difficult and not at all what he pictured. What part of him actually thought it would be a good idea to constantly be around death and misery? His relationship with Ginny crumbled very publicly in the papers.

"Hi."

Harry turned and saw Malfoy took the seat beside him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here at a dingy bar like this at almost midnight? Don't you have orphans and puppies to save?"

He snorted. "I don't save puppies. Except for that one time, I suppose."

Malfoy motioned for the bartender to pour them another drink. "This is the only place that will serve me without trying to poison me first."

"Most people leave me alone when I come here."

"Is that your polite way to tell me to fuck off? You think this troubles me? Fuck that, Potter. I go for what I want."

Harry sighed. He didn't have time for Malfoy's games. "What exactly is it that you want?"

Their eyes met and Harry's mouth went dry. Malfoy was staring at him with such longing there was no mistaking what he wanted.

"Come home with me." Malfoy took the drink from the counter and slammed it back. "I promise I'll be discreet."

Harry picked up his drink, nodded, then laid down several Galleons on the bar. He wasn't sure why he decided to go with Malfoy, but hopefully he'd find out.


	19. Tony/Steve, Teen, "Who could do this?"

Silence is the only sound that echoes throughout the world after Thanos eradicates fifty percent of the population. Tony doesn't even know how he makes it back to Earth and he doesn't give a fuck. He wants to curl up in bed for the rest of his life and never come out.

But he can't.

He's fucking Iron Man and that still means something to people. They don't know the details; they don't know how close he was to saving the world and managed to fuck it up.

After three days he hears a knock at his door. He has no idea how anyone could manage to get through his security system but if they did, permission to enter is the last thing on their mind.

Hopefully it's someone here to kill him.

He doesn't answer and he hears the knock again.

"Fuck off."

The door opens and it's the last person he wants to see. Or maybe it's the person he wants to see most. Who knows anymore?

"Captain."

"Stark."

Steve walks across the bedroom and sits on the edge of Tony's bed. "I heard you were here."

Tony tries to come up with a clever retort but is out of his biting wit. He rubs at his eyes.

"I watched my best friends die in front of me. I couldn't do anything."

He thinks about Parker, how scared he was to die. He wishes he could do anything to trade places with him. "I know what you mean."

"When I found out you were out there," Steve points up, "I was so scared. I thought I lost you, too."

"You lost me a long time ago, Steve."

Steve turns and looks at Tony, who can't meet his gaze. "Did I?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Everything was so -- fucked up."

"Why, Captain Rogers, using that kind of language is highly inappropriate." Tony can't help but naturally slip into their repartee.

"Right. But then, this thing with Thanos -- who could do this?" Steve's voice trembles.

Tony hates not knowing what to do. He despises not having the answer, or at the very least, not being able to find it. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry I chose him and not you."

This  _ him  _ is definitely not Thanos. The words he wished to hear for months are somehow meaningless. "Yeah."

Tony finally sits up in bed and looks at Steve, who draws a sharp breath and moves closer to Tony. "I never got to tell you how I felt."

Steve cups Tony's face and gives him the sweetest kiss Tony's ever received. He blinks away the tears forming in his eyes and he can hardly think; Captain America is kissing him and all he can do is try not to break down.

The kiss ends and Steve frowns at Tony. He can see every pore on Steve's face, even the faint wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He uses his fingers to wipe the tears that spilled over on Tony's face.  "I want to die fighting. I can't spend the rest of my life in bed."

He takes a deep breath. "Me too. If there's a chance we can reverse this or at least avenge their deaths, we should try."

Steve nods. "It's late but we should contact everyone left in the morning. Until then, can I stay with you?"

Tony may be a masochist but he would never deny himself the opportunity to spoon Steve Rogers. He tugs Steve down onto the mattress and wraps his arms around him.

Tomorrow will bring more turmoil but until then, he has Steve.


End file.
